


Half and Half

by radiogagaboy



Series: God Said Gay Rights and Gave the Ineffable Husbands a Baby [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthony Janthony Crowley is an emotional mess, Aziraphale is having a moment, Baby Fic, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley is ready to be a dad, Crowley saved all those kids from Noah’s Arc, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God snapped and said Gay Rights, I don’t know how to tag save me, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Dads (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Queen References, Very fluffy, no beta we die like men, this could become a series idk, we love a nonbinary baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiogagaboy/pseuds/radiogagaboy
Summary: One may say that God was bored the day it happened, and She was looking for something interesting to do. After all, being a celestial being will have its dull bits during those seemingly peaceful years. What else would one do on a day like that then help out their favorite angel and demon? So She went to work. It wasn’t easy, considering the child would be a crossbreed between an angel and a demon. It was very hard containing so much raw power in one being, but it worked out in the end. She picked out her favorite features of the two soon-to-be fathers and after a hard day’s work, a baby was made.





	Half and Half

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read my old fic which I deleted because I realized I should have started a series from the beginning. I’m not very smart sorry. Enjoy this fic!

Aziraphale was never against children. He found them interesting and was amazed by the fact that they were filled with such curiosity for the world around. Then again, he has never really been around them long enough to see what people may consider the unsavory parts of children, such as the screaming, crying, rebellion, and how they could be a danger to themselves and others. Yes, he did take care of Warlock, but he always considers it to not count, a small part of him still associating the boy with being the Antichrist. Surely normal humans babies wouldn’t act in such a way as the young boy did. 

Crowley, on the other hand, secretly enjoyed children. He did save a large group of them from Noah’s Arc along with a lot of the Hebrew babies that were sent to the Nile, and many more children from other disasters that would have killed them. He loved how they were constantly searching for knowledge, how they were confident and fearless when facing the world. They were also absolutely adorable, not that you could ever get him to admit that out loud. He never really considered being a father though, too unsure about his ability to raise something so fragile. There was also the fact that Aziraphale showed no interest in a child and the demon was never brave enough to bring up the subject. 

Between the two, there was also the biggest factor as to why they never considered having a child. They simply didn’t know how. Sure, they could change their physical appearance so that they would be able to carry a child the human way, but that would be too much work. They both liked their forms just the way they were, and trying to create a new one would take so much time. It just didn’t seem worth the trouble to them. 

With all those thoughts in mind, they were completely content with not having children. 

One may say that God was bored the day it happened, and She was looking for something interesting to do. After all, being a celestial being will have its dull bits during those seemingly peaceful years. What else would one do on a day like that then help out their favorite angel and demon? So She went to work. It wasn’t easy, considering the child would be a crossbreed between an angel and a demon. It was very hard containing so much raw power in one being, but it worked out in the end. She picked out her favorite features of the two soon-to-be fathers and after a hard day’s work, a baby was made.

With a kiss of love placed on the baby’s forehead, She sent the baby down in a basket to a quiet bookshop in London.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three years have passed since the apocalypse had been averted, though it wasn’t much for the celestial beings. The two had stayed in contact with Adam and Anathema which by definition meant they also stayed in contact with The Them and Newt. Adam would often call the pair through Crowley’s phone (the demon swears he has no idea how the boy got his number, and he most definitely did not give it to him with the promise that the boy can call him anytime he wanted to) claiming if Aziraphale wanted Adam to call him personally he would have to get an actual cell phone. Anathema would occasionally invite the pair over for tea or lunch with her and Newt for a double date. 

Neither Aziraphale or Crowley had heard anything from their old bosses, which they couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. They also finally confessed their love for each other, which ended with a crying Aziraphale holding a sobbing Crowley in his arms. Not that Crowley would ever admit that. The two spent almost every second of the day together, never wanting to be apart. After all, a six thousand year build would make anyone clingy to their partner. 

They would start their days off with waking up in each other’s arms, Crowley being the first one awake ironically enough. He would stay in bed and just hold onto Aziraphale until the angel woke up, then the two would just lay in bed together, giving the other soft kisses and maybe a bit more if they were in the mood. They would finally get out of bed after an hour or so, Crowley going to take a shower (he didn’t need to, but he enjoyed the feeling of warm water) as Aziraphale made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. 

If they were at the bookshop, they would stay there all day and lounge around and go out for dinner. If they were at Crowley’s flat that would leave to go have breakfast, drop by the bookshop at lunchtime, then go out for a walk in the park. It was a very nice routine, meeting the needs of both the angel and the demon. Overall, they were living a good and happy life and that day was no different. 

It was a quiet Tuesday night in Soho, the autumn air creating a calm breeze through the bookshop window. Crowley and Aziraphale were not drinking wine that night, instead, Aziraphale was content with a cup of cocoa and Crowley taking the occasional sip of the angel’s drink. The two were laying on the couch that was in the back of the bookshop, well, Aziraphale was laying on the couch while Crowley laid on top of Aziraphale. The demon wasn’t necessarily trying to fall asleep but he most definitely did not mind if he accidentally fell asleep in his angel’s arms. Aziraphale was trying to read a book but after staring at the same page for more than five minutes, he decided tonight was simply not a night for reading. After all, such a quiet and calm night was better-suited cuddling with his demon. 

And that’s what they did for the next five minutes until a knock came from the front door of the bookshop. If it were just an ordinary knock on the door, then Aziraphale would have let it be, but the energy around them shifted. Crowley’s eyes snapped open, his senses saying that something of a holy presence was very close to them. Aziraphale stiffened up, his senses were saying a demonic being was also very close by, but something about the energy felt different, and much more powerful. Crowley had a little voice nagging in the back of his head that the energy he felt was familiar. He released a sigh and buried his face in between Aziraphale’s neck before asking the dreaded question, “We should get up and go see what the bloody hell is going out there, shouldn’t we?” 

Aziraphale shifted from under him, gently pushing the demon off of him to stand up. Crowley grunted but complied with the silent command and stood up with Aziraphale, but he grabbed his angel’s hand in retaliation. 

“Hold this for me,” Crowley muttered under his breath, making it just loud enough to be heard by Aziraphale. He was looking away from Aziraphale, a faint blush on his cheeks. Said angel looked down at their intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow. 

“But I’m just holding your hand,” he commented, slightly confused on what he was supposed to be holding. Crowley did a sharp nod of his head, a faint blush creeping upon his face, and started walking towards the door, pulling Aziraphale along with him. “Exactly.” 

The pair slowly walked to the door, expecting the worst but ready to fight if needed. The energy was getting much more visible than before, which was bothering Crowley even more considering the feeling of ‘I know what this is I just can’t put my finger on it’ still hasn’t left him alone. Once they reached the door, Aziraphale gasped, his grip on Crowley’s hand tightening. For Aziraphale, it was almost like someone had turned on a heater all around him. The energy became warm and cozy, almost exactly like how he felt around Crowley. That’s when it clicked in his brain. 

“Love! I feel love coming from just outside the door!” The angel exclaimed. Aziraphale tore open the door frantically searching for the source of the love while Crowley hissed under his breath out of nervousness.

“What do you mean, you feel love? How is that possible if you didn’t even notice I’ve loved you for six thousand blasted years, I just don’t get it,” Crowley whisper-shouted to Aziraphale, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure there was no danger present. 

That’s when the pair saw the basket that was sitting on the front steps of the bookshop. It looked strikingly similar to the basket that the Antichrist was delivered in, if not the same. Crowley’s face went deathly pale, his thoughts running from ‘Oh fuck, it’s happening again. Lucifer got mad that he failed the first time and is trying to start up Armageddon again’ all the way to ‘Why does this have to happen to me? I did nothing wrong all my existence other than asking a few questions and this is what happens.’ 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was nearly bursting from curiosity as to what could be inside the basket that was radiating so much love. He let go of Crowley’s hand, oh so carefully reaching his hand out to grab the basket, ignoring Crowley’s plea of “Please don’t fucking pick up the damn basket, doing that would make it our problem. Angel, don’t you dare pick it up!” 

Once the angel got his hand on the basket’s handle, he looked around to see if he could find anyone that might have dropped it off but found no one. Tentatively lifting the basket off the ground, he turned back around and walked into the bookshop. They walked to the back, Aziraphale setting the basket on the table in front of the couch. The two sat down of said couch and took a moment to breathe. Crowley was busy hissing about throwing the basket back outside and pretending they never saw it but stopped when he noticed a note stuck to the side of the cursed item. The demon reached out and snatched the note, opening it up and reading out loud for the two of them. 

“My dear Aziraphale and Crowley - hey why does your name get to be first- I would firstly like to congratulate you two on helping prevent the end of the world. I understand it must have been very hard going against what used to be your respective sides, but you did it anyway. You two have been very good to Earth, protecting my creations with such kindness.” That’s when Crowley cut himself off, the realization of just who wrote the note dawning on him. He looked over to Aziraphale, whose face went pale, and stared at him blankly. 

“Um, you don’t think-” Crowley started to say, only to be cut off by the angel. 

“Yes, I do believe that is Her.” Aziraphale looked over to the basket in shock. Crowley cleared his throat and continued. 

“I’ve listened to your thoughts and decided to award you two on your valiant efforts. Do understand that this child is half of both of you two, physically, biologically, but most importantly, they are celestial. That is a lot of power contained in one being. I was thinking of making the child mortal but then realized that wouldn’t be fair to you two, seeing as my creations don’t live very long. This is a creation made from the love you two have for each other, so they are completely one of a kind. Do take care of them, and don’t worry, they will be safe from any unwanted attention. Love, God.” 

That’s when the baby chose to make themselves known and made a sound. It wasn’t very loud, it was just a soft cooing sound only an infant could achieve. The baby also shifted in the basket, making a light rustling sound, which was then followed by a light whimper. That’s when Aziraphale froze up, not moving from his spot on the couch. Crowley was the one who made the first move (no, it was most certainly not because the demon could never stand hearing a baby cry and it filled him with sadness whenever he did) and carefully opened up the basket to look at the baby. 

Crowley grinned at the baby, gently reaching his arms into the basket to grab onto the baby’s waist, making sure he also had a hold on the light purple blanket the baby was swaddled in, and carefully pick them up. “Well, hello there, little one,” the demon said as he lifted the baby to get a good look at them. Aziraphale still hadn’t moved, his brain still trying to process what was written in the note. The angel knew that the All-Mighty enjoyed creations and helping others out, but this was something that he could never predict in a million years. While Aziraphale was having his private crisis, Crowley was busy taking in what their baby looked like. God did indeed say that the child was a mix of him and his angel and it most certainly showed. 

The baby, to put it lightly, was absolutely adorable in the demon’s eyes. They had curly light red hair that was sticking up all over the place. Oh, that’s definitely something they got from the angel, minus the red hair, thought Crowley as he played with the soft curls. Their skin was about as pale as Aziraphale’s skin tone, just slightly more tan, he noticed as he continued his search for his and Aziraphale’s traits in the baby. They were pudgy, as most babies were, but had a distinctly round face, making it another Aziraphale trait. Resigning himself to, what he assumed was, the fact that the baby was made to represent the angel more than the demon, Crowley gently shifted the baby around in his arms until they were being cradled. Once they were situated in his arms, the demon brought the baby to rest by his chest. 

“Are you sure you know how to hold the baby, my love?” Aziraphale asked, slightly concerned that he would accidentally hurt the innocent creation. He still wasn’t moving but he was speaking, so that was a good sign. Crowley chuckled, his voice going down to a whisper as he gently adjusted the baby so their head was supported properly in his arms. 

“I know what I’m doing, angel,” Crowley softly murmured as he looked fondly at the gift from God Herself. He lifted his hand and began to gently stroke the baby’s curls trying to see if he could coax the baby into opening their eyes. Instead of opening their eyes, the baby cooed once more and pressed their face into Crowley’s chest, reaching a ravioli sized fist to grab onto the demon’s Queen shirt. 

Aziraphale just so happened to fully snap back into reality and it all came slamming into him at full force when he looked over at Crowley gently rocking the baby. 

“That’s our child. That’s our child. We- we have a child, Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed this very loud, a complete contrast to how the demon was speaking. Aziraphale started to panic but forced himself to calm down a tiny bit when Crowley shushed him. The baby was beginning to rile up due to the loud noise Aziraphale was making.

“Oh hush now little one, Aziraphale, er, your, um, other father I suppose, is just having a moment,” Crowley loudly whispered to the baby, his voice full of sass, making sure Aziraphale heard what he was saying, “You’ll soon come to realize that he has these moments quite often when something in his big brain blows a fuse.”

That’s when the angel decided to lean over and get a closer look at the- at their baby. The angel nervously moved his hand out to place on the baby’s stomach (“Oh my! It’s soft!”), nearly retreating it when the baby let go of Crowley’s shirt and reached their hand down to grab onto the angel’s hand. It felt like something burst inside of the two, like a party popper but instead of confetti, it was a strong feeling of unconditional love for one signal entity. It wasn’t the same type of love that the beings felt for each, but it was very similar. 

Then, that’s when it happened. The baby shifted once more, their head facing up towards the ceiling, and they opened their eyes as they let out a happy gurgle. Crowley inhaled sharply, choosing to ignore the tears that began to build up in his eyes. The baby had dark seafoam green eyes with a couple of golden specks that seem to glow as bright as the stars. Aziraphale gasped loudly, a hand coming up to his mouth as he looked at the baby’s eyes with amazement. 

“Crowley, are those…” the angel began to say but trailed off, wondering if they should even bring up the topic. The baby, who had no idea why the one holding them became so upset, began to become upset as well. 

Crowley took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, and nodded his head in confirmation. He looked away from the baby that was cradled in his arms before blindly passing them over to Aziraphale. The angel carefully took the baby, making sure to support the head and make them comfortable in his arms. The baby shoved his head into Aziraphale’s chest, almost as if they were trying to burrow themselves into the cloth. Crowley got up from the couch and walked over to the corner of the room by a bookshelf, leaning his head upon it as he tried to calm down the mass amounts of emotions he felt from just looking at the baby’s eyes. 

They say babies can feed off the emotions given by their parents, but for this particular baby, it’s more serious. If one parent could feel all positive emotions surrounding him and the other parent could feel all negative emotions around him, it would only make sense that the baby could read all types of emotions. It’s all tickety boo, except for the fact that babies have no control over their own emotions so they can only reflect the emotions surrounding them. This is why even though Crowley was able to hold back his tears while staring into his angelic eyes, the baby could not, so they openly began to cry. 

It started softly, but within a few seconds, the baby’s face had become blotchy with pink patches as fat tears streamed down their face. 

“Oh dear, it’s okay young one. There’s no reason to be upset, no reason at all,” Aziraphale said, his voice rising an octave as he attempted to calm the baby down by rocking them, but to no avail. There was something unspoken between the angel and demon, something that became very present the moment the baby began to cry. That was the fact that both parents had felt a strong emotional backlash from the baby being upset, almost like a wave a sadness washed over them. Aziraphale felt as if someone had suddenly began to speak badly about his favorite books and authors, or how he felt when Gabriel and the other angels would tease him about his love for food. Crowley, who was already in emotional distress, felt his breath hitch, but he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He began to viciously rub his eyes and looked back over to Aziraphale and the baby. The sight of his angel with such a sad expression on his perfect face, along with the baby- his baby- crying and squirming in the angel’s arms broke him. He rushed back over to the two, reaching a shaking hand out to cup the baby’s face, using his thumb to brush their tears away. 

Once again, it’s important to note that the baby’s overwhelming fit of sadness made everyone else in the room very vulnerable to one’s own emotions. It’s felt, in this case at least, the one was drowning in a sea of confusion and sadness. When those two emotions are at their strongest within a person, it’s very hard to control your thoughts, which is why so many teenagers go through an emo phase of blasting My Chemical Romance and wearing lots of eyeliner. 

The complete lack of control in Crowley’s body led him to babble out any thought that popped into his mind. This led to a jumble of words that would usually only come out of a drunk person’s mouth: “Oh no, ooooh nooo no no. I’m not upset at you, young one. It’s just that you have something that your papa hasn’t seen for a very, very, long time. You see, you have my eyes that I lost. It hurts seeing them because I’ve missed them so much. They look amazing on you though, absolutely stunning. Like you have little nebulas for eyes, with a few stars shining so bright,” the demon babbled as he pressed his head against the baby’s, continuing to loudly whisper reassurances that he wasn’t upset with the little one. Aziraphale rested his head on top of Crowley’s, letting the scent of the demon’s conditioner calm him down (it’s cinnamon sugar scented for those who are curious). The baby calmed down, slowly drifting off to sleep in the angel’s arms. After all, what’s better than going to sleep after crying your heart out. Nothing, the answer is nothing. The little family stayed in that position for quite some time before Crowley shifted upward, which made Aziraphale move up as well. The baby made no sound as it shifted in the angel’s arms, pressing their head up against Aziraphale’s chest. 

“So,” Aziraphale began, making sure to keep his voice down as he spoke, “we have a child now.” 

“Yep.” Crowley nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the little bundle of… well, it wasn’t a bundle of joy, so that analogy was thrown out the window. Instead, they were more like a blessing that was swaddled in a purple fuzzy blanket. Aziraphale let out a hum and continued. “And they’re a gift from God Herself.” 

Crowley smacked his lips. “Yeah.” Maybe half and half was a good nickname for the little one. It is pretty accurate considering they are half demon and half angel. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips in thought but carried on. “You seem to be taking this all quite well, already calling yourself ‘papa’ and calling me ‘father’ when talking to the baby.” 

That’s when Crowley looked up from the baby’s sleeping face, searching into Aziraphale’s eyes as he carefully constructed a response. “I, well, I- uh, I’ve always liked, uh, children I suppose. And- ngk- I suppose I’ve always wanted a- uh- child.” 

The demon was blushing to the max at this point. Aziraphale just nodded and looked back down at the baby that was sleeping in his arms. “How does the name Ezekiel sound?” He asked, a hand shifting so that he could brush the baby’s, potentially Ezekiel’s, soft curls. Crowley made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. 

“Ezekiel. Eeeeezzzeeeekieeel,” he drawled out, testing the name out as he looked at the baby. It wasn't a bad name for them, but he was a firm believer in a specific name. “They have stars for eyes, so it’s only reasonable to name them Freddie Mercury, the greatest star of them all.” 

Aziraphale only raised an eyebrow, challenging Crowley to consider naming their child after the demon’s old celebrity crush. “No. In that case, we should name them Oscar.”

“We are not naming our baby after your ex-fling,” Crowley hissed, glaring at the angel with full force. Aziraphale sighed and thought about a compromise. 

“How about Ezekiel as the first name and Mercury as the middle name?” He asked, thinking it suited the baby well. Crowley let out a surprise hum, finding he quite enjoyed the name as he looked back at the baby. He was willing to drop the whole ‘Freddie Mercury’ thing, but thinking back to his eyes, well, the baby’s eyes, he thought it was perfect to include a piece of the galaxy in their name. 

The baby stirred in Aziraphale’s arms, opening their eyes and looking around the room, they began to smile and coo at Crowley when they finally noticed him. Crowley smiled softly at the baby, reaching out to grab hold of them and settle them into his arms. The baby marveled at the new perspective that opened up to them, only to have their eyes land on the angel that was smiling brightly at them. They let out a giggle and waved their arms (which they wiggled free from being trapped within the blanket the rest of their body was wrapped in) up in the air, kicking their feet out with joy. Another wave of strong emotions was let loose into the room. 

For Aziraphale and Crowley, it felt as though they were sitting on the sand, sunbathing and letting the cool water touch their feet. Everything was right in the world and perfectly balanced. 

Crowley leaned down to place a gentle peck onto the baby’s forehead. “Hello there, Ezekiel Mercury. Nice to meet you.”

Aziraphale released a content sigh and leaned over to place a peck on Ezekiel’s cheek. “Indeed you are a miracle from God, little Mercury.” 

After an hour or so of the little family getting to know each other, they decided it was time to retire to bed. Crowley couldn’t be bothered to miracle a crib and reasoned with the angel that their bed was big enough to share with Ezekiel, so they did exactly that. They placed Ezekiel in between the two of them, making sure they were protected and cushioned by a mountain of pillows before deciding it was safe to go to sleep. Before Crowley drifted off, he came to a realization. 

“They have the same energy as you, angel,” he mumbled to Aziraphale, blinding reaching an arm to grab the angel’s hand. Aziraphale met him halfway and laced their fingers together before gently laying their intertwined hands on top of Ezekiel’s stomach. 

“Oh? What do you mean by that, dear?” He asked. 

“Whenever I’m around you, you have a certain energy. It’s not necessarily your angelic energy, it’s more unique to you. Whenever I’m looking for you, I can just focus on it and find you instantly. Ezekiel has an energy that’s the same as yours, but it feels more diluted. As if it was mixed with something else, but their energy is much more powerful” explained Crowley. The demon looked at Ezekiel, who had already fallen asleep, and focused on their energy. It was slightly unsettling for Crowley because of the amount of raw power that was coming off a being so small. Aziraphale thought about what Crowley said and tried to zero in on Ezekiel’s energy. For him, it just felt like what he felt when he was around Crowley, just more amplified with something else in the mix. He also felt the mass amount of love that radiated from them, almost like it was coming out in waves. 

“Yes, I do see what you mean by that, my dear. Mercury gives off an energy that has so much love within it, but it also feels like the energy you give off,” he replied. Crowley let out a low rumble from the back of his throat before closing his eyes and going to sleep. 

Aziraphale, who always has trouble sleeping, stared at Ezekiel and Crowley for a little bit. The angel saw that Ezekiel had very pale freckles on their face, much like the ones Crowley obtained over the years (freckles were just the marks leftover from an angel kissing you, after all). They also had red hair that was just a lighter version of the demon’s hair. The longer Aziraphale studied Ezekiel’s face and compare it to Crowley, the more similarities he found between the two. The angel smiled as he thought about the baby’s eyes, knowing very well that Crowley was happy to see his angelic eyes, even if it hurts to see them. Aziraphale sat up slightly and leaned over to place of kiss on Crowley’s cheek then a kiss on Ezekiel’s cheek before laying down and falling asleep. 

If the two woke up with more freckles on their body, he wouldn’t say anything about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in Heaven Gabriel slapped the back of his neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Micheal asked, not caring about what’s wrong. She was currently busy playing Candy Crush on her phone while leaning up against the “DO NOT LICK THE WALLS” sign. Gabriel rubbed the area that he smacked, a frown planted on the archangel’s face. 

“Felt like one of those Earth creatures, mosquitoes I think they’re called, bit me.” 

“Pity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this could be a series. Leave a comment down below if you would like to see these two Ineffable Dads realize raising a child is not easy and sucks the soul out of you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
